Two Nitrendipine analogues have been synthesized for affinity chromatography. Samples of oil implicated in the Spanish Toxic Oil Syndrome have been found to contain fatty acid anilides. Anisole-HF reactions with oligosaccharides have been found to yield. 1,1-dianisylidene-mono-saccharides. New stereocontrolled synthesis of Delta-three-unsaturated esters and stereospecific syntehesis of allylsilanes have been developed. Intermdiate for biosynthetic studies of hypusine have been investigated. Rose furan and perillene have been found in Thripps; N-amyl-and N-formyl nonylamine have been found in Mesopenera species. The structure Xanthenoxanthenequinone related to elsinochrome has been elulcidated. 3-Helptene-2, 5-dione and 3-nonene-2,5-dione have been found in Trigona.